Yusuke Urameshi Must Die!
by eyehateu
Summary: Yes. If you ever watched the movie John Tucker Must Die, this is exactly the same thing. BUT, I added a little twist to it! Please R&R! A new chapter had just arrived! Sorry to keep everyone waiting!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yusuke Urameshi Must Die!**_

An eighteen-year-old Keiko, describes herself as "invisible." Sure she's got some friends, but they don't turn out to be real friends. She works at Sugars and Spice restaurant as a waitress. There she sees a local hottie that goes to her school, Yusuke Urameshi dating with three different girls. The first date for the evening is Misty, she's a chronic over-achiever who spends her life participating into extra-curricular classes and preparing for college. His second date is with Kelly, who is sassy but also aggressive, head cheerleader. Yusuke's final date is with Trish, a vegan activist who is rumored to be highly promiscuous.

Keiko: "Wow, who would've thought this "Yusuke" guy would date three different girls in the same restaurant?"

Kimmy: "Well, what do you know, it is Yusuke Urameshi!"

One day the gym classes are combined, and Keiko, Misty, Kelly, and Trish all end up on the same team for a volleyball game.

Misty: "(whispered to her friend) Sorry I couldn't call you last."

Shirley: "Why?"

Misty: "Because I was on a date with Yusuke Urameshi." 

Kelly over hears Misty talking to Shirley and she quickly smacks Misty on the face with a volleyball.

Misty: "Ugh! What the hell!"

Kelly: "Oops! Sorry!"

Kelly soon smacks Misty with a volleyball again. This enraged Misty and they soon started to fight. Trish quickly tried to stop them.

Trish: "Hey you two, cut it out! No man is worth fighting for!"

Kelly: "Yusuke Urameshi is MINE!"

When Trish heard Kelly say Yusuke's name she got infuriated, and they all begin to fight. Leaving Keiko stuck in the middle.

Mr. Sakamoto: "(used his whistle) HEY! All right I want you,(points at Kelly) you,(points at Misty) you,(points at Trish) and you(points at Keiko) to go to detention after school!"

So after school, all the girls end up seeing each other all enraged.

Misty: "This isn't fair! I don't deserve to go to detention!"

Keiko: "Hey."

Kelly: "Shut up!"

Keiko: "Guys."

Trish: "It's both of your faults we're in here!"

Keiko: "HEY GUYS!"

All three girls questioned "Who said that?" And they all turned around.

Keiko: "Sorry! Instead of arguing with each other, why don't you guys just make a plot to destroy this Yusuke guy!"

Trish: "Hey you know, she's got a point!"

Finally, Misty, Kelly, and Trish all agreed that breaking his heart is the ideal revenge and enlist Keiko to aid them.

Misty: "All right! But we need your help Keiko!"

Keiko: "Wha-? Me, no!"

Trish: "Come on, it was your idea!"

Kelly: "Don't worry we'll help you!"

Keiko: "O-okay!"

Everyone: "Yay!"


	2. Plotting on breaking his Heart

_**Plotting on Breaking his Heart!**_

Misty: "Okay, here's the plan, we need Keiko to join the cheerleading team, in order to get Yusuke's attention."

Trish: "Oh, yeah, I forgot Yusuke loves cheerleaders!"

Next day came and Keiko was accepted to be in cheerleading. There she met up with Kelly, and Kelly told her how to be a great cheerleader.

Kelly: "All right Keiko, you need to balance yourself while standing on top!

Yusuke loves girls that are on top."

After practice was over, Yusuke finally noticed Keiko, and gives her a compliment.

Yusuke: "Are you new here?"

Keiko: "No! I've been in this school for about three years."

Yusuke: "How come I've never seen you in cheerleading before?"

Keiko: "Well, yeah, this is my first time joining!"

Yusuke: "You're cute! Well I'll see you around….."

Keiko giggled a little. Moreover, she met up with the girls and told them about Yusuke's compliment.

Misty: "So, what did that bastard say?"

Keiko: "All he said was I was cute!"

Trish: "Well he wasn't the first."

Keiko: "The first what?"

Kelly: "Oh, don't be stupid! What she means is he wasn't the first guy to say you were cute."

Keiko: "(hesitating) Oh, yeah right."

Trish: "He WASN'T the first guy that ever complimented you, right?"

Keiko: "Oh, all right he was the first guy to ever compliment me! It's true, and I've never dated anybody before! You must probably think I'm such a loser."

Misty: "Well, don't worry you got our back, right girls?"

Trish: "That's right Keiko, don't worry we'll help you through this."

Kelly: "After all, we know what kind of guy Yusuke is!"

Now Yusuke was attracted to Keiko, he asks his friends if he knew anything about Keiko, but all of them said they don't know who Keiko is. So finally, he asks his best friend Kurama, luckily he knows who Keiko is, but he doesn't completely know her yet, he just knows what kind of things she's interested in.

Kurama: "I'm telling you Yusuke, she might not be the right girl for you."

Yusuke: "Dude, "Girl" is my type! Just watch me!"

During chemistry the next day, Yusuke sends a flower-gram to Keiko.

Delivery Boy: "Flower-gram for Keiko Yukimora!"

Yusuke: "(talking over the P.A.) Hey Keiko, I hope you like the flowers I gave you! Anyways, my number is (909)-978-4578. I repeat my number is (909)-978-4578. Give me a call will you sweetie I'll be waiting!"

The next day came, and Yusuke found Keiko near the gym.

Yusuke: "Hey, beautiful! Why didn't you call me yesterday? I waited until I fell asleep!"

Keiko: "Sorry! I didn't have a pen with me!"

During the next game, John walks over to Keiko during the last minute of the last quarter and threatens to not shoot the ball if Keiko doesn't go out with him.

Keiko: "Will you just shoot the ball already!"

Yusuke: "No! Not until you go out with me!"

Keiko: "Oh, all right! Just shoot the ball!"

Yusuke was delighted to hear Keiko say yes, and with 5 seconds left on the shot clock, Yusuke released the ball and won the game! Everybody was on their feet going wild for the home team! Thereafter, Yusuke met up with Keiko on Friday at the campfire. They had a great time, flirting and socializing with other people. Keiko then realized that she was finally considered as a somebody because she is dating the most popular guy in school!


	3. After the Date

After the Date

Several hours later the party ended, and everyone was about to go home including Yusuke and Keiko.

Yusuke: "Keiko, do you have a ride?"

Keiko: "Not exactly, my mom is out tonight and she was planning to come back home at around twelve or so."

Yusuke: "O.K. why don't I just give you a ride home?"

Keiko: "Sure!"

Yusuke: "But, can you wait a little while, I need to talk to my friend for a minute or so, is that okay?"

Keiko: "Yeah, that's fine, I'll just wait by your car."

Yusuke: "O.K."

As soon as Yusuke left, Keiko goes in Yusuke's car and talks into a spy camera in her bra and calls for the girls' help, afraid that Yusuke might kiss her.

Keiko: "You guys, can you hear me?"

Girls: "Yeah, what is it?"

Keiko: "Okay, Yusuke just offered me a ride home."

Trish: "What did you say?"

Keiko: "I agreed, but I'm a little scared."

Kelly: "Scared of what?"

Keiko: "That he might kiss me, and you guys know I've never kissed a guy in my whole life before!"

Misty: "(Talking to Kelly and Trish) Oh, I got it! Okay, one of us has to go to her and teach her how to kiss!"

Trish: "I'll do it!"

Suddenly, a guy poured water into the bush not knowing where Kelly, Trish, and Misty were. The spy cam unexpectedly broke and it was shut down, disconnecting the conversation between the girls and Keiko.

Keiko: "Hello, are you guys there, what should I do?"

Trish: "Keiko, psst!"

Keiko: "Trish? What are you doing here; Yusuke might come back any minute now!"

Trish: "I'm going to teach you how to kiss!"

Keiko: "Alright!"

Trish: "Okay, the basic form to kiss a guy is to pucker your lips a little, and when he slowly gets near you don't freak! (Getting closer) Just close your eyes and slowly peck your lips into his until both of your lips are locked in.

Shortly after they got close to each other, their lips were locked and they soon kissed each other. However, they were caught in the moment by a perverted guy outside the car.

Guy: "Holy, ship! Do it again!"

Keiko and Trish: "Ugh you pervert! Go away!"

After a while, Yusuke was almost heading toward the car. Luckily, Keiko noticed his arrival and immediately told Trish to leave but it was too late and she was trapped inside his car in the back seat.

Yusuke: "(Enters the car) you ready?"

Keiko: "Uh-huh!"

Several minutes past and they finally arrived in Keiko's house.

Keiko: "Aren't you going to escort me down?"

Yusuke: "If I get out of this car, I might be tempted to kiss you!"

Keiko: "Well, I always like a little risk!"

Yusuke quickly gets out of his car and walked Keiko to her front porch. Trish finally escapes while the two were distracted, and her skirt rips off in the process.

Yusuke: "Okay, well I better go its getting late."

Keiko: "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Yusuke was leaning in to plant a kiss on Keiko's lips.


	4. First Base

As soon as Yusuke got in his car, Keiko went inside her house and she saw her mother sitting on the couch watching television.

Keiko: "Mom, I didn't know you were here, I thought you'd come back at around twelve or something?"

Mrs. Yukimora: "I'm sorry honey, I forgot to tell you. So, how was your date?"

Keiko: "Fine, just fine. Why?"

Mrs. Yukimora: "Look, Keiko honey, I have to admit I'm not comfortable with you dating this Yusuke guy. I mean he seems nice and all but-"

Keiko: "But what?"

Mrs. Yukimora: "Look Keiko, all I'm saying is that once you go to first base with this guy, you might forget who YOU are."

Keiko: "Well mom, to tell you the truth, I was really nobody, until Yusuke came along, and there's nothing to lose!"

Later that night at around ten, Keiko received a text message from Yusuke, it read: "Hey, Keiko um I was wondering if you're not busy 2morrow night?"

She replied saying: "Uh, yeah I'm totally available y?" He said: "Gr8, you'll find out 2morrow night at around 7:30!" Nightfall came and Keiko was anxious of Yusuke's arrival to her house. He finally arrived at 7:30 sharp at Keiko's house.

Yusuke: "Hey beautiful!"

Keiko: "Hi Yusuke!"

He immediately got out of his car just to open the door for Keiko and gave her the bouquet of red roses.

Keiko: "Thanks for the roses!"

Yusuke: "Anytime, babe!"

Keiko: "So, where exactly are we going Yusuke?"

Yusuke: "Oh, before I forget, you have to wear this blind fold around your eyes so you can't see where we're gong!"

Keiko: "Okay?"

Yusuke: "Trust me in on this one yeah!"

They finally arrived at the restaurant where Keiko works, and Yusuke was almost ready to take the blind folds off her eyes.

Yusuke: "Almost here Keiko, oh watch your step!"

At long last, Yusuke finally removed the blindfolds off her eyes and Keiko's jaws were dropped open of surprise.

Keiko: "Oh, Yusuke is this yours?"

Yusuke: "Yup, actually, my dad owns the boat, but he gave it to me before he left."

Meanwhile, Misty, Kelly, and Trish, were waiting for Keiko's arrival at the Sugar and Spice restaurant. They did not notice that she has arrived at the restaurant about 10 minutes ago with Yusuke in the boat.

Trish: "Huh, you guys, there they are!"

Misty and Kelly: "Where?"

Trish: "There, by the boat!"

Kelly: "I didn't know that bastard could be so romantic?

Misty: "I didn't even know that bastard even has a boat!"

Trish: "Come on you guys, let's follow them!"

Several hours of following Yusuke's boat, Misty, Kelly, and Trish's, rented dinghy ran out of gas and they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. Trish reluctantly tried to call for the AAA, but there was no signal.


	5. The Away Game

A few days from now, the basketball team is going to an away game, leaving the girls to plant a huge plot against Yusuke Urameshi.

Misty: "Alright girls, this is the time we mess up Yusuke Urameshi big time!"

Trish: "How are we going to do that?"

Misty: "You'll see when the time is right!"

Sunday finally came and everyone was going to there hotel rooms to rest.

Misty: "Okay, Keiko are you ready for this?"

Keiko: "Um I think so?"

Kelly: "What do you mean you think so, girl, come out here!"

Trish: "Hurry up you guys, Yusuke, is already on the chat room."

(Note: they are typing to each other)

Yusuke: "Hey Keiko, are you there?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I'm here, what's up!"

Yusuke: "Nothing much, what about you?"

Keiko: "Hey, Yusuke, want to play a game?"

Yusuke: "Yeah, what game?"

Keiko: "Truth or Dare?"

Yusuke: "Oh, that game! Dare!"

Keiko: "Nice choice! I dare you to put a red thong on, and if you do it, you can come to my room, its just 3 doors to the left!"

Yusuke: "Okay, deal, wait for two minutes and I'll be ready!"

Keiko: "I'll be waiting!"

Yusuke doubts it at first, but his curiosity gets the best of him. He scales the building, enters the room, and lies on the bed. Suddenly, the bathroom door was about to open, Yusuke couldn't wait for his surprise!

Yusuke: "I'm ready baby!


End file.
